Fear and love
by Flame779
Summary: Fire vegetas sister she has a secret a best friend but one day it comes crashing down when her training and fear makes it obvious? But her friend cant get her to co-operate Love blossems between striker (bulmas brother) and fire And bulma herself finds her falling for vegeta as well
1. Fear and love (09-04 01:52:17)

Vegeta stared at his sister in worry she had come home yet again depressed. He hated how he couldn't help her, he hated how he couldn't do anything "vegeta! Mr breigh! Are you listening!" Shouted the teacher bulma and fire talked. Elma didn't fail to notice how the blonds usual cheery come backs and her cheery replies weren't their

"Hey vegeta" Said goku smiling at vegeta "what is it?" Asked vegeta sighing he wasn't in the mood "Wanna hang out at my place for a sleep over?" Asked goku "Fire wanna hang out at goku's place?" Asked vegeta "can elma come?" Asked fire "fire you know I don't like to-" Said elma before fire cut her off with a glare full off desperation

Elma could tell fire wouldn't stop plans with her but she didn't want to say no to her brother "yeah sure I'll come I'll ask my Mum" said Elma "thank you" mouthed fire to her Elma nodded in understanding

"Ok I'm in" Said vegeta "Seriously you had to invite them" Said bulma "Yeah they don't care for anyone" Said chi-chi "and their really mean!" Agreed krillin "well the brown haired ones pretty nice and beautiful" Said yamcha winking to bulma. Elma glared "you don't understand anything do you?" Asked fire "you don't know us so don't pretend like you do" Said vegeta elma smiled at fire and fire smiled back It took elma a few years to get fire to even talk to her without saying go away and a few more years to be friends so basically their entire primary school

But it was worth it both agreed fire was stubborn strong independent fierce and a warrior Elma was stubborn kind understanding and able to be friends with everyone seeing the good side in fire when everyone saw the bad she was the nicest person fire ever met

Vegeta was a lot nicer to elma then anyone else except for fire for making fire happier than ever "sheesh no need to be mean" Said krillin "you insulted us so yes we have a reason to be mean" Said elma "you never said a word about it" Smirked yamcha kissing her hand elma growled hitting him "your all full of bite instead of fight" Said piccolo "how dare you insult the saiyen race!" Growled fire and vegeta

Elma backed off she knew better then to get in between a saiyen and their pride

"Chill guys!" Laughed goku "Fine" Said the z gang but vegeta and fire did not say a word fire was getting sick of this shit "fine" Said fire hesitant "Fine" agreed vegeta

They all arrived at the sleep over and Elma saw fire wearing shorts and a tank top she had scars all over her body but elma knew they were from training for being the best their was a hidden presence of uneasiness inside fire she had no idea what could frighten the power saiyen It couldn't be human but elma couldn't drag it out of her

"Vegeta! Hey!" Said goku hugging Elma, elma laughed and hugged him back fire rolled her eyes and Vegeta did the same "I don't find joy in a hug" Said fire as she stopped gokus hug "me neither" Said Vegeta "you party pooper!" Said Elma laughing

Fire nodded and went inside "where do you train?" Asked fire walking around the small island "umm" Said goku 'no! I need to train!' thought fire angrily she crossed her arms

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Said bulma "who's that?" Asked fire pointing to the blue eyed black haired boy her age (16) he looked at her and smirked fire scowled at him "I see your fire and who's this beauty standing beside you" Said striker "that's elma" Said fire scowling Elma had to admit he did look nice… but he he wasn't her type he was confident and loud she preferred quiet and nice guys who wouldn't flirt with any woman he saw "what do you want?" Asked elma "nothing I just want to stare in your eyes all day!" Said striker smirking as Elma glared at him

"Spin the bottle it is!" Said chi-chi "Sorry But I'm not kissing my own gender or my brother so I'm out" Said fire "we can make that rules" suggested krillin "definitely rules" Said yamcha looking at vegeta who looks disgusted at the thought of kissing goku or krillin or ANY BOY IN THE GROUP! "Yeah! Sorry fire but as much as I love you I'm not kissing you!" Said Elma "Same sister!" Said fire

"Ok ok ok we'll make it rules" Said Elma "you guys need to stop moaning and whining" suggested yamcha a fist contacted with his stomach and he fell to the floor throwing up

An angry fire stood their. They got the bottle and sat down "me first!" Said chi-chi it spun and landed on yamcha fire began laughing madly and bulma stared at fire like she was crazy "I feel sorry for you!" Said fire struggling to say

Chi-chi kissed yamcha and Elma sighed handing her mouth wash "why do you keep bringing mouth wash?" Asked fire but elma just shrugged "I have a feeling we would need it" Said elma chi-chi used it "my turn!" Said yamcha spinning the bottle it landed on elma and Elma shivered In disgust as he kissed her running outside and using the mouth wash till it was empty returning "yuck!" She said fire was still laughing "my turn!" Said Elma sadly spinning it it landed on fire elma mentally cheered that means she didn't have to kiss anyone! Yes!

"Ugh!" Groaned fire spinning it it landed on striker and fire glared at her laughing friend "THIS IS COMICAL!" Shouted elma practically crying with laughter fire planted a quick kiss on strikers lips before draining the mouth wash and washing her mouth over and over again "im not gonna bother asking where you got more or why you had more" Said krillin

"_Im never playing this again_!" She said angrily stomping off "striker spin the bottle" sighed elma she knew her friend would give out when it's her turn but why she tried! That's more socialising fires done in this day then what she's done in a few years

Striker landed on bulma and striker was bulmas sister so they didn't have to kiss "my turn!" Said bulma excitedly spinning the bottle

It landed on Vegeta-

"No actual way" everyone said as they saw a very grossed out saiyen and human


	2. Fear and love

Elma heard someone practically dying with laughter and banging the wall with their head she had a pretty good idea who

"It's not funny!" Blushed bulma "I AM NOT KISSING THIS EARTH WOMAN!" Shouted vegeta blushing they both resembled straw berries bulma and fire smirked at each other goku being the innocent cinnamon roll had no idea what they were doing

Fire and Elma snuck up behind them and fire pushed vegeta and Elma pushed bulma their lips made contact "VEGEBUL!" Shouted fire and bulma screaming around shipping like mad woman

Both blushed and retracted away "I am in deep shit but it's worth it!" Shouted fire "don't worry fire tomorrow night you can have a sleep over at my place to avoid the fury that is vegeta!" Said elma "THANKS!" Said fire laughing

Striker had never heard something more beautiful her eyes would shine when she would smile her laugh was like a melody and her hair was wild

Not that he'd ever admit that he was falling for the saiyen

"You guys wanna go to a pool tomorrow?" Asked striker "no" Said fire "common fire you've never even went! To a pool" Said elma "Fine" Said fire "are you ashamed of your scars? I thought I taught you better then that!" Teased vegeta "I AM NOT SHAMED OF MY BATTLE SCARS!" Shouted fire

"Battle scars please" laughed yamcha Elma got mad fire had risked life and limb a lot of times for Earth she remembers finding fire half dead! Her arm cut right through

"SHES RISKED MORE THEN YOU HALF YOU NUMB SKULL!" Shouted elma angry "I doubt that he's died" Said bulma "Yeah well I've seen fire still suffering half dead with multiple holes through her body!" Said elma angry chi-chi threw up mentally imagining that

Fire Pulled up her t shirt sleeve to show a hole through her arm it had burnt around it "im proud of my battle scars" she said laughing

The next day~

They all arrived when fire arrived she was wearing a bikini and glaring at bulma who was wearing a one piece black attire striker and bulmas eyes popped out of their skull fires body was practically bones her stomach sunk in scars traced dan her body in every shape and form her arms were crossed and her neck had scars and bruises her head had a thin cut line across it

"Geez…" Said goku chi-chi threw up.. again and so did bulma "just shows how much and hits I've survived through" Said fire shrugging "she lost a bet with me if she could go a day without training she gave in like 5 minutes after" laughed elma "how are you not throwing up?" Asked krillin "I admit it is a disturbing site" Said 18 "You forgot who had to patch up those scars I've seen so much blood that I think I'm immune to throwing up" laughed bulma

"If it wasn't for elma I would be dead" Said fire. Fire was proud of her scars and she was standing tall "so lets swim?" Shrugged bulma "vegeta isn't here" Said fire "yeah where is that flame haired saiyen?" Asked elma "here" Said vegeta standing behind them bulma practically drooled seeing vegeta's muscles

"Let's swim" Said fire shrugging "step up! Hang on the bar the longest" Said the man elma nudged fire and fire smirked "you know I think I'll try" shrugged fire elma laughed "you only wanna join to show off" laughed elma "maybe maybe not" Said fire laughing back

"Common let's go" Said bulma "Seriously?" Groaned striker "I wanna see this" Said goku "Fire will win" predicted vegeta and Elma

"Don't know she does have some competition" Said yamcha "I bet 500 pounds she'll win" Said elma just wanting 500 pounds to buy a new tablet and get fire something for her birthday the thing she was planning to buy for fire was out of her budget it costed over 300 pounds

"Fine I bet 500 pounds she'll lose" Said yamcha bulma sighed getting out her water proof Wallet yamcha was broke

"Can I try?" Asked fire are you sure?" Asked the man laughing the rest did fire glared at them "I'm sure" Said fire "10 pounds please" Said the man fire shrugged and gave the man 10 pounds she approached the bar and it was moved out of her reach unless she used a chair she grabbed it and the chair was taking underneath her she started doing sit ups

She won

The men gasped as fire smirked as she got off 15 minutes of sit ups and she wasn't even tired the z gang and Elma took that time to get food "AND THE WINNER IS…. What's your name kid?" Asked the announcer "fire" said fire "FIRE!" Shouted the announcer

The men gasped as fire smirked "whats it with saiyens and proving their worth?" Asked elma "all saiyen's were made to conquer to to… kill without that we have nothing so without that we try hard to prove we are better then any other species!" Said vegeta

"Oh…" Said Elma "I didn't know I thought you guys just have an ego" Said bulma appearing behind them "no we were born to do this we weren't free to choose we were told what to do we were taught a certain way it effected us only the strong survived" said vegeta sighing

"Let's swim now!" Said fire "fire still has that fighting spirit she still wants to fight she loves it but theirs no one strong enough to take her on so it brung it's toll on her training" said vegeta "she comes home with bruises because she wants to get weaker so she can fight everyone" Said vegeta "but she trains constantly" Said bulma "because she has nothing to do!" Said vegeta

After the fun at the swim park bulma kissed vegetas cheek "cya vegeta!" She said blushing and running off vegeta smiled at her

"Cya Fire!" Said elma "cya Elma!" Said fire walking inside she quickly raced up stairs and put on her black hoodie black trousers black shoes and covered her face with a mask that covered her mouth and a bit of her nose leaving only her eyes visible with the hood

She ran out grabbing her sword and as soon as she got into the middle of the forest she bowed "what took you so long" a mysterious man said "sorry master but my friends wanted to have fun and if I told them no Elma would've been suspicious" said fire "I will look past it 1 for keeping our secret" laughed the mysterious man "thank you master" Said fire smirking as the rest glared at her

Everyone felt a shiver but ignored it striker was confused fire wasn't home this was Her address

Where did she go

Her motorcycle was home to. Where was she?


	3. Fear and love (09-05 04:45:10)

Vegeta woke up the next day smiling "bulma! What you doing here?" Asked vegeta "new.. villain" she said in between pants

**_The day before _**

"Master what do you need?" Asked fire "1 I need you to show we're here being the most powerful soldier I want you to lead us to our victory we will show them who rules!" Said the mysterious man

"B.but m.m.master what about my friends my brother?" Asked fire still bowing "you will only send an attack you will not kill any of them nor pedestrians! You will show them who their against and you can hurt anyone you please" Said the mysterious man "I trust you know who to hurt and how to make sure it's not suspicious for who you don't hurt" Said the mysterious man "I will hurt goku and the rest but elma and vegeta they are my family" Said fire "you are soft but yet you still have an edge your mind tricks can fool anyone that is why you are my number 1 choice" Smirked mysterious man laughing as he walked off fire nodded and stood up

She walked outside and went to bed

And one it was morning she grabbed her suit it was black and was made out of dragon scales her suit covered everything but her eyes her hands at the end had claws and dark grey boots a navy blue belt strapped round her waist with her sword in it her sword had a black hilt

Present

"She's attacking everyone!" Shouted elma scared "where's fire! When you need her?" Shouted elma scared as the ground shook

"COME OUT COWARDS!" The voice shouted looking for them outstepped yamcha krillin vegeta and goku "we will fight you but not here!" Shouted krillin shaking 18 and 17 stood next to him as well as piccolo and Gohan

"Fine by me" the persons voice was so cold it sent chills down their spine

When they went into the desert "I got this her power level is low" Said yamcha smirking "you think so" taunted fire screaming her power level rose as a black aura surrounded her they all flew backwards into mountains

"Her power it's so dark and strong" Said yamcha they all stared in disbelief "what are you!" Shouted elma "im a saiyen" Smirked Fire "no way…" Said goku and vegeta at the same time

Her evil laughter was spine chilling and the ground shook furiously "so what you have fancy lights doesn't say your more powerful then instant transmission!" Said yamcha "we will see" laughed the person "what should we call you" laughed vegeta

"Hmm call me devil blood" Said the person "you know that's very cliché right?" Said elma "hmm yeah your right how bout 1" Said the person

They all shrug "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shouted 1 yamcha and piccolo attacked but night stopped them by sticking out their hand and they had black auras around them they screamed as she crushed her hand into a fist they fell to the floor in agony

Goku transformed into super saiyen god "skipping suepr saiyen?" Asked 1 "I think I'll need this form" he said 1 smirked as he attacked 1 grabbed his fist and crushed it in her hand He felt his hand get destroyed and 1 let go everyone could tell she was smirking

"We are coming my leader will wipe you out and we will rule!"Said 1 flying off They stared in fear "she took us out like it was nothing" Said elma "How are we supposed to win?" Asked bulma

"I don't know but I fear it won't be easy" Said krillin shaking


	4. Fear and love (09-05 04:45:39)

As she flew away panic set in "where is the senzu beans?" Panicked bulma "I don't know" replied krillin "my hand it's broken!" Shouted goku anime crying "geez it really is" replied elma seeing his hand fall limp and his fingers in 5 different places each finger yamcha and piccolo were limp and unconscious

Fire sighed as she went home and down her hood and mouth cover she sighed the mysterious man popped up behind her "good job 1" he said "what do you need?" Asked fire

"I need you to give them this" he said handing over senzu bean's "your smart enough to not get caught and to answer questions under pressure don't mess this up" the man said in a threatening Demeanour or else and fire felt a lump in her throat He left and fire frowned

She left. She put on her red spandex and some black armour and jumped flying out. "and where were you?" Asked elma putting her hands on her hips "shopping for food" sarcastically said fire "oh so you never saw the news" accused bulma fire rolled her eyes handing over the senzu beans "this is what I went to find" she said shaking it and throwing it over to krillin who gave one to goku yamcha and piccolo "thanks fire you really came through" Said krillin

Fire smirked "no problem" she said she felt the strong urge to kill them all it made her heart beat fast 'this is why I fight using my emotions' her mind said to her "who wants to spar? To train" Said fire she needed to fight someone before she blew up "Hey Fire? I have a question" Asked striker "how did you get this strong anyway?" He asked fire froze "maybe if we can recreate your strength we can give it to goku and vegeta!" Said bulma "well…" Said goku

"She's probably just born that way she's not that special" grumbled yamcha "shut up!" Said vegeta

"He's wrong I wasn't born this way I hurt myself just to get to the point with this strength I made myself a freak I made sure I'm in pain every hour of every day" Said fire looking down

"It all started when-" Said fire

**_Flashback_**

_Fire was 12 and screamed in anger her back aches her legs felt like they would come off her arms drop off as well _

_A leg connected with her back and she growled "YOUR WEAK!" The person shouted fire growled more "your useless!" They'd shouted again "GIVE UP!" they shouted _

_"NO!" Shouted fire she screamed as energy sparked around them creating a dome and a bomb it exploded and someone approached her _

_"Your spirit is strong to bad your power is lacking" they said "but I know how to improve that" they said "I'll do anything" Said fire staring at them certainty in her eyes they smirked "you sure" the person said _

_"I'm_ weak I'm a poor excuse for a saiyen! It's time I grew stronger" said fire the person smirked "that's exactly what I wanted to here" the person said

Fire walked into a room it was full of computers and a tank with some black and red liquid in it and another clear one her eyes didn't show fear but they never showed anything

"What do I do?" Asked fire "stand in the tank" said the man fire walked into the clear tank and stood with her arms crossed unflinching as gas was realised it went up to her head and she still didn't flinch but when she breathed it in

She screamed as her eyes turned black and red surrounded her body her hair turned red and her eyes black she screamed louder and it was worse then an atomic bomb

Everyone died and it exploded she walked out without any scars and she smirked

"Finally" Said fire

**_End of flashback_**

_"My Powers were accidental" said fire shrugging "is that why your so skinny?" Asked goku "im underweight" said fire "but?" Asked vegeta "every part of me changed I was forced to change with it what happened to me… destroyed my innocence took away my soul and when I met you all I had to learn to love I had to learn to be kind…. Those emotions were ripped away the only ones that were left was… anger and hatred" said fire "so your unstable" Said striker bluntly Elma elbowed him in the rib cage "of course I am! Weren't you listening!" Said fire grabbing him her eyes turning black again he stared in fear _

_Fire sighed and put him down "can I spar with someone?" Asked fire "yeah me!" Said goku fire nodded as they flew in the air fire let him hit her _

_But it never hurt He hit her arm_ _many of times and each time fire felt no pain "my turn" said fire throwing him to the ground _

_"So we just have to recreate that serum" Said bulma "are you insane!" Said elma "What?" Asked striker "that serum will kill us all! Are you insane! Fires the only one who could withstand it because she WAS OBSESSED! IT IRASIS ALL EMOTIONS LEAVING ONLY ANGER AND HATRED! SO I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN ARE YOU INSANE" Shouted elma _

_"no" Said striker and bulma "we could modify_ _it" Said striker "wouldn't work what made the serum work so well was because of it attaches itself onto the anger and hatred part of you and enhance spreading through your body leaving no trace of peace love or kindness the reason I still have my powers is because of how it already has spread through my body _

_"You just don't want to be outmatched" Said striker and yamcha "your joking me right? Outmatched? You saw her when she came here she betrayed us but we brought out her Good side" said Elma _

_Fire winced she was still evil she knew that she was doing the same thing she did when she got here she wasn't strong enough to defeat him and it was torture_

**_Flashback_**

_Fire growled as she launched into the sky her eyes black as night "I'm sorry" she had whispered before she became who she was _

_She wasn't kind nor nice_

_She wasn't peaceful _

_She was vile and evil_

_She was war _

_"Fire!" Shouted elma feeling like someone had stabbed her in the back and heart fire was evil this entire time!? Why? How was this fair her best friend had abandoned her why couldn't life just let her have this? _

_"Fire?" Said vegeta "I come here to kill you all" fire said and I will do it" Said fire growling "no!" Said goku fire flew to the ground_

_They all charged but fire stared them down piccolo tried to hit her but fire moved out the way and stomped on his elbow breaking his arm in half and hit him in the face sending him flying _

_Yamcha attacked but fire ducked and flung him over her shoulder he pummelled to the ground with a large sickening crack! _

_Fire stared down at him emotionless krillin attacked as well but when fire looked at him he froze with fear she wasn't as emotionless as she once was her eyes showed pain anger and hurt but she grabbed his hand and crushed it he fell onto his knees screaming in pain as his hand broke in pieces before fire kneed him in the gut he coughed up blood and fell to the floor _

_Goku charged as he kept trying to hit her it was impossible to see the fight it was that fast but fire dodged all of his attacked and hit him in the stomach making him cough up Saliva he flew in the air but fire appeared on top of him and hit him in the spine sending him tumbling down he fell to the ground unconscious and in a lot of pain _

_Vegeta hot fire and fire looked at him her cheek was cut but barely blood dropped down her face she smirked "You're the only one who could land a hit" said fire "feel accomplished" she said bringing back her fist and before she could do it a hand grabbed her fist _

_"Who dares interfere!" Shouted fire turning round to see a crying elma "why would you do this" She Asked in between sobs when fires eyes turned back to normal and she saw what she was about to do_

_She was about to kill her brother _

_Her hand was burning with ki and her other hand was clamped around his jaw choking him _

_This would've killed vegeta _

_"No!" Shouted fire dropping him "what have I done" Shouted fire crying _

_"Fire this isn't you" said Elma "yes it is" Said fire "it's all I ever will be" said fire "please fire.." Said Elma _

_"I'll try to be different" Said fire "but I don't promise anything" Said fire wanting to run _

_She did _

**_End of flashback _**

Striker looked at fire when no one was looking at them and she looked at him

On her was the same soulless eyes he saw when she was ready to kill them all


End file.
